Can't Get You Out Of My Head
by HikuruTheNovist
Summary: Santana Lopez has never REALLY been that close with anyone in the Glee club, she eyeballs a specific Mr. Hummel and decides to go on the prowl. This was a collab with my bestie "Lita-Young" the link to her page will be on.. Well my page. Main Ship: Kurtana Mentions: Fuinn, Quitt. Warnings: Teen Sex, Language.
1. Chapter 1

Santana is walking down the halls, most of the people in McKinley High part ways as if she was Moses, it was refreshing to know how much power she did have, but no one to share the power with. This aggravated the young Latina as she was the hottest thing to hit Lima since that one 9 Alarm Hot Sauce was announced, thus she decided to go to her best friend Brittany for advice on which girl Santana could make famous.

"Hey bestie, I want to make someone famous here, which girl could I possibly help reputation wise?" She asked to her generally unfocused blonde friend.

"I think that one short haired girl in Glee could use some help." Brittany replied as she pointed her finger to Kurt.

Kurt was standing at his locker, shuffling the stuff around inside. He began to put stuff into his bag as he hummed a bit to himself. He then looked up at himself in the mirror and fixed his hair a bit. He giggled at himself because he thought he looked exceptionally cute today.

"My do you look fabou Mr. Hummel." He blew a kiss to the mirror and giggled more.

Santana scrunched up her nose in disbelief but thought '_Eh, what the hell?' _The Latina strutted over to Kurt then turned him around to kiss him deeply with a smirk within the kiss.

"Come by Stix at around 7 tonight, I will make you as popular as I am, and God knows you need it." She said as she walked away from Kurt with confidence.

Kurt stared at her in disbelief. He thought to himself '_what the hell just happened._'He looked pale as a ghost and looked back into his locker.

"Um ok that was really weird." He began to think more _'__W____ait, why is she talking to me? why does she even like me? does she really expect me to go and meet her tonight? Sigh.. might as well.__'_ Kurt walked off towards class feeling a bit shaky.

Later in the night Santana was outside of Breadstix waiting for Kurt to come over

"I swear where is she.. It's getting late, and it's a school night too." she softly said to herself pacing at a slow pace.

Santana's phone was ringing, it was Brittany, she picked it up "Yo, Britt. Que Pasa?" the Latina asked with a smile on her face.

"Santana, I just wanted to say good luck with the date! Maybe you can make her be one of us, try getting dirty with her." Brittany said which made Santana laugh a bit

"I plan to, don't worry." She said with a rather evil look upon her face.

Kurt spotted the Breadstix sign in the distance. He felt a bit nervous._ '____Why am i going on a date with this crazy lady again?__'_

He sighed brushing away the thought, he walked to the door but hesitated a bit before opening it. He slowly opened it and then entered, quickly looked around as he became more nervous. He rubbed his arms to get rid of the chill that ran through his body. He stood there hoping that he really didn't have to stay. He gulped some hoping that the girl hadn't showed up.

Santana noticed Kurt inside of Breadstix, she hung up on Brittany and headed inside quietly with a smirk on her face. "I have our table ready and paid for, so let's go mack on some food." Santana skipped passed Kurt holding his hand as she lead them to their table. Once they got to the table she sat down and looked at Kurt, trying to get a good read on how he is._'It's strange, she does look like a girl but I don't see how specifically she does.. I'm probably putting too much thought into this..' _Santana thought to herself then scratched her head thinking of what to say.

"So..How about that Glee assignment? What was it again?" she asked with a slight giggle.

"Whoa!" Kurt exclaimed as he was being pulled to the table and was practically flung into the chair. "Well um I believe that we have to chose a song that best describes us and then share it with the class," he said looking at her a bit confused.

He looked around a bit thinking about what to do. "Um hey listen, why did you bring me here in the first place? I'm kinda confused as to why you chose me?" he laughed nervously. He sat there fiddling with his hands trying to think about what to say next.

Santana raised her left eyebrow partially as she bit her lip giggling partially. "I like your face, I think it's pretty damn sexy and I want to help you get a bit more of a rep at our wet-behind-the-ear school, as you know the Glee club can't affect my reputation since I am a lead bitch in the Cheerios. Basically think of me as a charity worker, and you are my case that could one day end up being a sexified charity worker like me." She explained with a hint of confidence in her voice.

"More importantly I think maybe I could enjoy you a bit more, and be closer than we are now."

"H-huh?" he said looking at her a bit confused. "Why me? No offense but I don't think that I'm your type." He laughed some.

"I mean I don't mind being friends with you and all," he rubbed his shoulder._'____What is her deal? What does she want from me? Why am i so different? So special from the others? I always see her hanging with that blonde girl? Why not her?__' _He felt confused and a bit lost.

"I don't want to hurt your feelings. That's the last I want to do so I guess we could make something work."

The waitress walked with a couple Cesar salads and placed them on the table

"Enjoy you two" she had said walking away.

"I ordered us salads, I hope you don't mind. Also I will explain a bit further when we are done eating." Santana said with a smirk as she began to eat her salad, for some reason Santana had a bit of an attraction to Kurt that she couldn't explain to herself even.

Kurt stared off into space a bit. He was more confused than ever so he decided to just eat his salad and try to make the best of this long crazy filled night. "So um yea this is good, thanks. It's like you know me when you actually don't." He giggled some.

_'____Wow, ok maybe that was wrong of me to say.__'_

"Sorry, i can be a bit mean when I'm nervous. I really just wanna know why you picked me of all people and not that girl you're always with," he asked curiously.

"I told you, you're going to find out after we are done eating." Santana simply said continuing to eat her food.

___'God damn, I can be a bitch huh? I need to take a different approach or this would be the second time I made an ass of myself on a date.'_she looked at the table with a bit of sadness, it's safe to say that she is doing horrid as a date, hence why she rarely goes on them.

"Oh right," he said as he looked down. He then became silent.

'_Am i doing something wrong? Is this supposed to be some sort of secret? Wait a minute?_' He began to ponder the possibilities. He sighed a bit as he continued eating.

"Listen" Santana said then paused for a few seconds but then continued

"If you want to go, you can. I probably scared you, and I've probably tortured you at least 3 times, I just want to try to help you not be at the bottom of the barrel anymore. I know what it's like to be there and if we are gonna be working together in Glee Club, well I think we should be more close as friends than enemies." Santana had said before she got up and headed towards the bathroom to wash her hands.

"Um yea, I guess," he said feeling stupid.

_'____Great she walked away, I must be boring.__'_ He sighed heavily.

"Yea, I'll be friends with you and accept your help but I don't see why."

_'____I'm talking to myself again, fantastic._' He sipped on his water waiting for her return.

Santana gazed at herself in the mirror, and strangely enough she started to form tears.

___'What the hell is the matter with me? I am Santana FUCKING Lopez, why am I crying over some glee club person? She should be the one crying in here not me!'_

A shaky but sharp breath was taken from Santana as she wiped her eyes trying to make sure they weren't red before she left the restroom.

Kurt sipped on his water some more. _'____Maybe I should just leave, she is taking awhile.____' _

He stood up and looked around, he sighed some as he pushed in his chair and made way for the door.

_'____Why are you leaving? That would be the rude thing to do.__'_ he decided to turn around and stand by the table to wait a bit more.

Santana walked out of the restroom sporting a fake smile, she went up to Kurt and grabbed his arm. "I am all ready to go, could you take me home? I am not too comfortable going by myself in the dark."

She asked giving Kurt needy eyes.

___'I think I am able to get my mission completed tonight as long as I get a yes..'_

Kurt looked surprised. "Um sure thing, why not? I don't mind helping a friend." He smiled a bit as he escorted her towards the door.

"By the way I totally understand, I don't like being alone outside in the dark either. It can be quite scary. You never know what will happen." He laughed a bit.

"So where do you live? Lead the way."

"I live about 5 blocks from here, in Lima Heights Adjacent. Trust me, the last thing you want is to start anything bad with people there. I learned that in more ways than one." Santana laughed as well slightly hugging Kurt's arm, she noticed that she wasn't that much shorter than Kurt, it surprised her quite a bit but she shrugged it off and lead the way to where she lives.

"Um are you sure this is safe?" Kurt asked nervously.

"I've never really been to this part of town," he said shaking a bit. He felt her grab onto him and he placed his hands onto hers gripping tightly.

"I don't know about this, maybe i should call my dad to come and get us." He looked around trying to be very cautious of his surroundings.

"It's safe, you have me here with you for one, and for two no one will mess with you as long as you don't mess with them. We are a bit civilized here, we aren't the ghetto like you may have heard." Santana bit her lip looking down at how Kurt felt against her arm, she loved the closeness of Kurt. Once they got to her house she turned to Kurt and tilted her head.

"Thank you, it means a lot that you would help me out like this." she said to Kurt standing in front of him blushing.

He laughed a bit. He could feel her checking him out and became a bit creeped out again. "Ah ok, well no problem. I guess I'll see ya around school then? Have a good nite." He turned to walk away and go home.

Santana stopped Kurt, turned him around and gave him a deep kiss gently pressing him to her car, the Latina moved her hand up Kurt's shirt hoping to feel a womanly breast. She widened her eyes feeling shocked at her discovery, she quickly pulled back with her face being red.

"Y-You, aren't..oh god...oh god!" She panicked and ran inside of her house slamming the door shut.

Kurt's eyes widened and he blushed a bit as he felt very violated. He stood there in shock a bit before finally walking away towards home.

_'____Wow, well that was very awkward. I wonder what she meant by "you aren't"? Wait can it be? That she is..? Nah, not everyone is like that. Oh well.__' _He continued to walk off and feel very embarrassed by what happened.

* * *

**A/N: **This is a little fic that a friend and I was working on as a bit of a roleplay, It's different I know but I hope you enjoy this first bit, I got ALOT more to copy over before I finish.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, everyone was at school but no one saw Santana anywhere. Crazy thing was she was indeed at school, just dressed up all average. She had a depressing look on her face as she walked the halls, she felt as if she made a complete idiot of herself, she should have stuck with her Mexican Third Eye which told her that Kurt was a man. Speaking of which, Santana lightly bumped into Kurt without noticing that she did.

He wobbled a bit from being bumped. "Whoa! Hey um..Santana right? Is that you?" he asked looking at the girl. He grabbed onto her to keep her falling over. "You don't look so well, is everything ok?" he asked a bit concerned.

"You're not a girl.." Santana had said softly feeling like a complete idiot. "I was convinced otherwise by Brittany.." She looked at Kurt with saddened eyes. "Don't tell anyone I am a lesbian..Only you and Britt know.." Santana walked away shaking slightly in fear.

His eyes widened in shock. '_So that's it. She IS a lesbian. I knew it. Wait, when did I become a girl?_' Kurt shook his head and sighed as he walked off towards his locker. '_Poor girl, I actually know how she feels. Wish I could help out somehow._' He began putting book into his locker and pulling other stuff out. '_Don't worry, Santana. Your secret is safe with me._' He smiled a bit as he shut his locker and walked off towards class.

Later on, Glee club was starting and Mr. Schue was looking around for someone to perform, he spotted Kurt and Santana that were sitting in the back. "You two are gonna perform together, think of a song and do it." He said with a smile, almost as if a weight was lifted from his shoulders. Santana looked a bit shocked but she turned to Kurt and asked "So, what song should we do? And please for the love of Christ don't pick a cheesy show tune."

"Hey, what's wrong with them?" Kurt protested. "Is that all you think I'm about? Huh? Well you're wrong. Maybe you should get to know people before judging." He stormed off feeling a bit angry. '_To think that I was nice to her even after she ransacked and ravaged me thinking I was a woman. I cared about a stranger and she judged me without knowing. She called me a girl for Christ's sake._' He ran to the bathroom and began to cry a bit. "Why am i so nice?" He sobbed into his hands.

"I wasn't.. I didn't... Oh damn it." She said storming out of the room following Kurt into the bathroom. "Kurt, come on! I didn't mean it like that." She said with a worried voice. '_Okay NOW I see why I am hated, I gotta make it up to Kurt as soon as I can, and I think I know how to also._' She thought to her self then spoke. "Kurt I am gonna perform a song for you in glee, come on by please." she slowly walked away, but before she left the bathroom she looked down and to the side. "I am sorry.."

Kurt sobbed more while hiding in the corner. He just wanted to be alone. High school was such a nightmare for him and no one seemed to understand especially not Santana. He hated high school and wanted to get away. '_What does she know about me and my feelings? Don't she think a song will make things all better? There is no way in making this up. I feel miserable._' He felt as if he could hide in the bathroom all day. Mr. Schue was dumb for picking them and putting them together, he as always doing weird things like that. He thought that putting random people together meant unity when in actuality it really didn't. Kurt hated himself a bit but he was going to hope for the best that things might get better real soon.

Santana got back inside the choir room then told the piano guy to play a melody to "All You Wanted" by Michelle Branch. Santana couldn't figure out why she would sing this song of all songs, maybe it had something to do with Kurt's courage of the fact that he is gay himself, maybe the Latina wanted to be like Kurt in that aspect._"I wanted to be like you, I wanted everything.." _she started to sing feeling a bit nervous about it.

Kurt sniffled as he got up and walked back towards the classroom. As he was about to reenter the room he heard music coming from within and he paused to listen. He put his ear against the door and tried to peer through the door. As he looked through the window he saw Santana standing in the middle of the room singing something so he tried to carefully listen and stay hidden.

Santana slightly looked over to the door and saw Kurt, she smiled slightly continuing to sing with more grace behind her voice.'_"All you wanted was somebody to care. If you need me, you know I'll be there.."_'holding the last note for a couple seconds, then she finished up the song, afterwards the glee club applauded at Santana's performance, Brittany went to the Latina and hugged her gently "Great job San." Brittany said to her in hopes of a smile would come out of Santana's face. Santana moved away in anger "You made me look like a complete jackass last night Britt. Why would you lie about Kurt?" snarled the Latina as she walked out of the room growling under her breath.

Kurt spotted Santana and panicked. He had to get away and quick before he was seen. He ran to the nearest classroom to hide. '_God, I really hope she doesn't find me._' He began to sweat a bit as he gulped. He still felt a bit saddened by the recent events and felt completely lost. '_Why is she trying to be so nice after all that has happened? Could it have to deal with the whole secret thing? She must want to butter me up in order for me to keep her secret. An ulterior motive, I knew it._' He was not about to be someone's punching bag and be pushed around. He didn't want to be used or humiliated anymore but he also didn't want to be an ass and expose her making things worse. He didn't know what to do now.

Santana sat against the wall hugging her knees, few tears drip from her face as she realized she screwed up with Kurt, she actually wanted a friend that could express the same feelings she expresses, one that could level with her on emotions. "I will never be able to have that.." she said out loud feeling more sad as time flew by. Santana had her head on her knees, looking as if she was gonna pass out.

Kurt noticed and felt really bad so he turned around and walked over to her. "Hey, you ok?" he said as he sat down beside her. he put his hand on her back. "What's wrong? You can tell me anything," he said smiling a bit. "I'm sorry for running away, i may have overreacted. I tend to do that sometimes." He rubbed her back a bit trying to comfort her.

"I am the one who should apologize, I am a bitch. Trust me I have known this, but you... You somehow are the only person that I actually feel any form of emotion around it seems, like you and I are chilling on the same lonely boat escaping the Titanic or something similar to that. As crazy as it sounds, and even though we have never been THAT close, I feel something with you I never felt with Britt or Quinn, with you I feel as if I can be a bit more of myself as opposed to a stone body that keeps my posture despite what gets thrown at me." Santana explained to Kurt while she rubbed her eyes.

"Aww, don't cry hun," he said as he tried calming her down. "Things will get better eventually, at least I keep hoping," he said sighing heavily. "I accept your apology and am willing to look past all mistakes in order to make one beautiful friendship with you." He smiled at the thought of them being close friends. He squeezed her softly.

Santana couldn't help but cling to Kurt, squeezing him a bit tight. "Thank you, this means more to me than you will realize." she said smiling up at the rather flamboyant boy wonder whom came to her rescue._'This feels right.. I feel rather safe.. Even if he's gay and I am a lesbian. I feel as if I have every excuse in the world to be confident.' _the Latina thought in her head, it made her giggle a bit that she had a gay friend, and she was gay herself.

"Of course," he said smiling and nodding. He hold onto her until she felt better. He felt happy to see Santana actually smiling and feeling good instead of down. He blushed a bit at her giggling and he knew that everything will be ok.

The bell rang and people were heading home, Santana didn't realize she was hugging Kurt for so long, but she didn't want to let go of him because he was. "Thank God it's Friday, so Kurt do you have any plans?" Santana parted her hair to the side keeping her eyes on Kurt.

Kurt looked surprised. "Huh? Me? No, why? What's up?" he asked curiously. He blushed a bit.'_Was she asking me out on a date? Nah, it couldn't be. She's a lesbian. Maybe she just wants to hang out and chill.__' _He became a bit nervous.

Santana shook her head then sat up on her knees. "No reason, I have nothing going on this weekend either, other than Cheerios but I think I may end up quitting. I love it there and all but I don't feel as free as I do in the glee club." the Latina said as she stood up stretching a bit, until Karofsky splashed a red Slushie in her face, cackling as he walked away. This angered Santana, her skin was almost more red than the Slushie that was all over her face. "Can I go and whoop on him Kurt..?"

He looked shocked. "What an ass. Normally I would say yes but we are better than those neanderthals. Here let me help you clean up," he grabbed her hand and lead her towards the bathroom. "Tell me more about these cheerleaders and what not. Why quit? What's so special about glee anyways?" he said sighing a bit.

"The cheerleaders are rather one track minded. Preppy, trashy 'I think I'm better than you' kind of bitches, unlike me, the 'I am not perfect, just hot and I speak the motherfucking truth' bitch. With the exception of Britt I think I just about hate everyone on the Cheerios, especially Quinn whose head is always up Coach Sylvester's ass." rambled Santana as she let Kurt clean her up.

Kurt listened as he cleaned her up carefully. He blushed a bit as he admired her skin.'_Wow, its so soft and smooth. It's quite beautiful. She is cute for a girl._'He nodded every couple of seconds to indicate he was listening and understood. He then brushed against her hair.'_Wow, so soft and shiny. Damn, i gotta get the products she's been using._'He really admired her, she wasn't that bad after all. He smiled some.

"But popularity and a hint of good luck will only get you semi decent sex around here, I want to work on getting to places, I need to pay my dues around this nation. I want to be one of the Latina version of Robert Downey Jr. Is that a crazy dream to have?" Santana asked looking up at Kurt with curious eyes.

"Huh?" Kurt shook his head as if he were dreaming. "Sorry sometimes I get lost," he giggled a bit. "Yea, you can do anything or be whoever you want." He smiled a bit. "I believe in you Santana," he said smiling even more. He giggled at the thought or her and her striving to achieve her dreams and it made him happy. "I say go for it hun."

She laughed some at what Kurt had said "And would you look at that, not even a few hours and already we are like, totally besties." Santana stood up wrapped one arm around Kurt's neck then looked in the mirror. "I just noticed something about us.."

He looked a bit surprised. "Yea i guess so. Wait, what about us?" he blushed a bit feeling nervous. '_What could she possibly be thinking about? Besties already? I have a best friend?_' He smiled a bit as he waited for her to answer. He looked at them together in the mirror.

"With your adorable charm, and my sexy eyes, we both look like sexy bitches." She answered with a giggle as she held on to Kurt's hand and walked towards the door. '_It's not like I lied or anything, him and I are sexy bitches. Maybe we should go do some shopping and have a sleepover, it would give us a chance to get our strut on.__'_

Kurt giggled too. "Yea I guess you're right. Thanks, it means a lot to me. It really does," he said as he held her hand. He followed her smiling a lot. He felt all happy inside and it finally felt like things were getting better.

Santana looked at her phone then sighed "Damn, I have to go.. Cheerios practice. Listen, call me tonight at around 6, I will give you a bit more info on the Cheerios and I will tell you if I quit or not." she told Kurt with her head tilted to the side. '_Something about Kurt really draws me to him.. I like him, almost more than a best friend.. Sucks we both are gay.__'_

Kurt looked a bit sad. "Aww, ok. I would have love to seen you practice, hell even gone to a game or something but as long as you're happy that's all that matters to me." He smiled softly staring at her a bit. '_She's so pretty, especially when she is happy with herself. She sure is cheery and happy person, I love that about her._' He waved to her telling her to go on and do her thing.

The Latina raised her eyebrow and smiled some "Would you like to watch me practice, I am sure Sue won't mind all THAT much. Plus I would like a witness in case I get provoked to punch one of the pyramid sluts." She said with a laugh behind her voice. '_Seriously, I best not get pissed at those skanks, or else Auntie Snix will go all 'Wild n Out' on their asses._' She continued to giggle a bit spinning around Kurt waiting for his answer.

He giggled some. "Only if you want me to, I wouldn't want to intrude. I mean its up to you," he said looking at her. "I could always just go home and do other stuff," he said scratching his head a bit. "So what do you think?" he asked the curious Santana.

Santana pulled Kurt along with her as she walked over to her practice, once they got there she saw that her spot was already taken by someone else. She had a shocked look on her face as she let go of Kurt to confront Sue "Uh, Coach Sylvester.. Why is someone else in my spot?" Santana asked in a slight upset manner.

"Well I could come up with a lengthy answer as to why I kicked you off the Cheerios, but frankly that wouldn't be as fun as just saying that you bore me, you are too rebellious for my taste and every time I look at your face I want to throw some catnip at a wall to see how hard you will hit your head against it. I took the liberty of confiscating your Cheerios uniform and pom poms. Now please leave or I am gonna have to call animal control and PETA because I think Lady Face over there is wearing all the fur that belongs on your body." Sue had told to Santana causing her to walk back over to Kurt with an extremely saddened look on her face.

Kurt eyes widened as he was shocked. "Oh no she didn't. Let me smack some sense into her. I have more fashion sense in my pinky than in her whole body." He growled feeling angry. "Let's just go, we're better than they will EVER be." He grabbed Santana's hand.

Santana rested her head on Kurt's shoulder trying to erase what she had just heard from her memory. "Kurt.. It's fine, I am used to getting fucked over once in awhile." she said smiling up at him, tears are streaming down her cheeks.

Kurt grabbed her and held her close. "Hey don't cry. You don't need them," he said as he wiped away her tears. "I'm here, that's all that matters right?" He smiled as he looked at her. '_Please smile, you're so pretty when you do. Plus it also makes me smile as well._' He brought her closer to him.

"I am not.." she sniffled and rubbed her eye gently "Trying to cry, honestly.." Santana tried fighting her tears but they kept dripping down her face.

Kurt pulled Santana along with him holding her hand tight. "How about I take you out to eat, my treat? What do you think?" he asked smiling at her. "Or I could just take you home, whichever you want?" he asked looking around. He giggled and blushed some feeling nervous again.

"My parents aren't gonna be home this weekend, so it will just be me alone at my place.. Could I possibly go to your house? I would feel a bit safer if I was with someone, and since I got kicked out of the Cheerios, you can bet your Wicked poster that you are my only friend now." Santana said tilting her head slightly against Kurt's shoulder making herself as comfortable as she could while being able to walk with him.

Kurt blushed a lot. "Um sure, that should be fine. Wait how did you know that I had a Wicked poster?" he asked giggling a bit. "It will be like a sleepover. So much fun." '_I wonder what will happen. Two friends, sleeping together, having a party._' He smiled a lot at the thought. "Well I can't wait," he said as they walked to his car.

"You mentioned it to Rachel a few days ago, you got it signed by Idina Menzel and Rachel threw a fit as to why you got it instead of her. Remember?" Santana got into Kurt's car then put on her seat belt awaiting for Kurt to drive them over to is house. "Also, I wanted to play dress up. I know you have a plethora of outfits judging by your fashion sense, and by what you wear at school." '_I feel like a damned detective or something, why would I know so much about Kurt but be so easily convinced that he was a girl when him and I went to the Stix?_' Santana scratched her head and laughed nervously.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey! Thanks for the awesome reviews so far, I am on page 8 of 74 of my friend and I's role play.. I got a lot more to transfer over. My friend wants to thank you all for viewing and hope that you continue to do so.


End file.
